This invention relates to suspension mechanisms for four-wheeled vehicles and more particularly to a suspension mechanism for four-wheeled automative vehicles of the type wherein the vehicle wheels are suspended independently.
Heretofore, various vehicle suspension systems have been proposed for improving shock absorbing characteristics of vehicles and for reducing rolling and pitching of vehicles which occur as they are driven on rough roads. These vehicle suspension systems, however, are complicated in construction and hence expensive.